


Hide Me!

by Sweatypuppy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to an old friend asking for help while running from that creepy guy with the beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck last night so I accidentally wrote another fic. ^^;

Seth had run into plenty of odd situations in his career. It just came with the job. You'd get stuck with some stupid plot for the month, or a bunch of rabid fans would turn up at your door.

But the last thing he expected was to open his hotel room door to see a panicked Dean Ambrose.

Without giving Seth time to ask him what the hell he was doing there at almost midnight, Dean went ahead with his fast paced spiel. "Okay, I know I'm not the guy you want to deal with right now, and I completely understand that, you have justified reasons to think so, but Bray Wyatt totally figured out what my hotel room number is and he's on his way to find me, and he wouldn't look for me here, so it'd be awesome if you could-"

Seth had enough of his blabbering, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and tugging him inside as he closed the door. "Just this once. You owe me, Ambrose."

The practical scared puppy's face lit up, and he nodded. "Certainly!" He jumped in and stood at Seth's side, jumping when he heard loud footsteps outside. "Oh shit, that's him!"

Seth narrowed his eyes. "How can you... Tell..."

"I just _know!_ Hide me!"

He was shoved by the shoulder, and ground his teeth. "I thought you said he wouldn't look for you here!"

"I just wanna be safe! Dude, please, just..."

Then he was shoved into the closet by the door, Seth's hand pressed against his mouth when he tried to protest. "Shut your face." He shut the door, making Dean squeak.

And there was a knock on the door. Dean shuffled a bit in his little closet before giving up and shrinking down to his knees, curling up in the shadows and peeking through the cracks in the door. Almost as if he could see anything other than Seth's boots. The other man waited a few moments before actually opening the door.

"What do you want, Wyatt? It's late as fuck." He feigned tiredness, or more tiredness than he already had, leaning against the partly opened door with one hand and rubbing his cheek with the other.

"Did Ambrose come this way?" He was quiet, as if being any louder would give him away to the man he was chasing.

There was a pause, Seth staring at Bray like he grew a second head. "I was _asleep._ "

Bray seemed to think about that for a beat, nodding slowly. "Alright... I'll keep looking. Thank you." He winked, making Seth raise a brow, before leaving.

Seth shut the door behind him, waited a minute, then knocked on the closet door. "Come on out, refugee."

Dean crawled over, cracking open the door and peeking up at him. "Is he gone...?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Now get out."

It took quite a while of trying to get Dean out of the closet, then out of Seth's hotel room, before he finally let the poor man stay over for the night. He seemed terrified to have to deal with Bray again, and Seth genuinely felt bad for him.

So, he let Dean sleep on the couch in his room while Seth took the bed, Dean practically knocked out before he could even get comfortable.


End file.
